


something dark's living down in my heart

by MissCatherineEarnshaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCatherineEarnshaw/pseuds/MissCatherineEarnshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She is not stupid. She knows Sam likes her mainly for what she represents – the power, the freedom, the hope of retribution he has been seeking inconsciously all these years. Still, he follows her wherever she goes, listens to her advices, entertwine their hands together as they fall asleep.  It's a nice feeling.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	something dark's living down in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to read more Sam/Ruby, and by that I mean more fic where they are not just a side pairing to be glossed over. So I wrote this ficlet. I tried to do justice to Ruby, who is, in my opinion, the most interesting female character in Supernatural so far - I have not finished season 5 yet, so well -.  
> Title comes from the Brand New's song At The Bottom.  
> As usual, not betae'd and I don't actually speak english, yaddi yadda

* * *

 

There is a saying in hell. If you want to take the Winchester down, you only need to take care of one of them. Their _brotherly bond_ or whatever they choose to call it has been their weak point for so long it's actually kind of a joke.

Still, it must be some challenge, given that no demon so far has managed to do it properly.

Ruby has always liked challenges.

 

 

For a while, she almost thought she had it too easy, what with Dean being stuck in hell and all. Then he shows up again, miraculously pulled out by an angel, of all creatures. It looks like she has to start from scratch – winning the trust of a reluctant Winchester, again – but a part of her can't help but feel satisfied. Convincing Sam when he was all by himself in this world, blinded by rage and murdering instincts, was almost to easy. Now, she really has something worth her time.

 

Ironically though, Dean's presence might be the one thing that allows her to conquer Sam in the end. For all their closeness and co-dependant behaviour, there is a gap between the two brothers, a discrepency in the way they see their relationship. Even if he does not realize it, Dean will always see Sam as his little brother, the one he can call _Sammy_ and give morale lessons whenever he feels up too, and Sam won't let this go on for much longer. It's a bit sad, actually, but it works to her adventage, so she is not going to go all teary eyed about it.

 

These two are a piece of work, really. Getting to observe them from so close wipes out her former prejudices about them. Because truth be told, she had her own agenda for going on Sam, but if her only goal had been Winchester's demise, he is not the one she would have picked . She never understood why demons such as Meg, leashed on him. Dean seems an easy enough target, jumping on every midly attrative woman he comes across and even if he's increadly suspicious when it comes to demons, far less crafty than his younger brother. Now she gets it. Sam is a marvel of complexity and ambiguity. He doesn't seem that damaged at first sight, a lost puppy who get caught in something bigger than him – but one only needs to take a peep at his soul to stagger at the sheer darkness and anger hidden in him, his desperate need to prove what he's worth. It might be the result of the blood pulsing through his veins, but the way he had to bottle up his frustation for so many years obviously helped. No wonder her kind is attracted to him. And he, to her.

 

She is not stupid. She knows Sam likes her mainly for what she represents – the power, the freedom, the hope of retribution he has been seeking inconsciously all these years. Stills, he follows her wherever she goes, listens to her advices, entertwine their hands together as they fall asleep. It's a nice feeling.

 

During all theirs months together, they never bring up love. The obvious explanation is that she is a demon and that it would be laughable for Sam have a _feeling_ talk with her. Ruby is pretty sure it's actually because dear Sammy doesn't have the place to have anyone in his heart besides lovely Jessica and his jackass of a brother.

It doesn't mean her hold on him iss less real though. Or the pleasure she gets out of it less worthwile.

 

See, demons are meant to be ruthless when it comes to their ambitions and desires. They're supposed to put their own needs over anyone else.

Ruby feels loyal to Lucifer though. She has the needling feeling he is the master she needs, the one she would finally trust rather than fear. Sure, she hopes her fidelity is going to be rewarded in the long run, but it's not her first instinct.

Claiming Sam, on the other hand, feeds much more selfish, _natural_ impulses. She may have done it because she was told to, but in the end, she gets her own share out of the deal . Ego boost, for one. The exhilirating thing her kind always feels when they're taking influence of a soul, the delighting pleasure there is in twisting and darkening what used to be pure, especially with beings as powerful as Sam Winchester. Lust obviously, thanks to long nights spent in shabby motels, with no one to distract them but each other, and afterward, Dean's irritating snoring. And maybe, deep down, the warm comfort of having someone she can rely upon, someone to watch her back and care for her, although she will never admit that to herself. If demons were meant to strive on affection and altruism, they would be an endangered specie by now.

 

 

When Sam eventually fights, defeats, Dean and then _walk past him_ , as if his older brother is nothing but an obstacle in the way, Ruby's blood – the same that is in Sam's body at the moment -pulses through her veines, singing with elation. She has done what no demons before her could. She has defeated the Winchesters. There is no going back for these two now, and it's all thanks to her.

 

 

 

She gets stabbed in the end. It doesn't matter. She still has won.

 

 


End file.
